


Just one more day

by Stumpchild1984



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumpchild1984/pseuds/Stumpchild1984
Summary: No I my own Shit work. I may also say I'm cringy apparently so this will be shit.





	1. Just the beginning

*Patrick pov*

Fuck the first day at my new school and I'm late to class. Could this day get any better. See I had to move from my last school because of constant bullying. Ever since I came out as gay , I've been a punching bag. That was until my mum found out and moved me to a new school. Which caused us to move to the other side of Chicago.

i ran down the halls trying to find my homeroom when I hit someone. Causing us both to fall to the floor.

"Shit sorry man" I said standing up putting a hand out to help the guy.

"Hey no deal its okay, are you new?" The man asked taking my hand and getting up.

"Yeah I'm kinda lost" it killed me to say it. I hated getting help.

"What room are you trying to find?" He asked

"Uh room 25" I smiled picking up his stuff and handing it to him.

"Oh cool that's my homeroom too. Come on you can sit with my friends and i" he smiled

"I'm Joe by the way" he said leading the way with me trailing behind him.

"I'm Patrick" I said adjusting my fedora. We walked into the room and I just saw too sides a bunch of jocks and then some friendly looking people. I'm guessing the jocks part is seen as the bad side of 25 (I wanna known if anyone gets that). We walked to the friendly group and Joe pointed me to a seat by him. We sat down and he introduced his friends.

"Hey guys I got a new friend he just moved his names Patrick. This is Andy my boyfriend. Josh, Tyler, haylee , Brendon and Ryan. But I gotta say Josh and Tyler are a thing and so are BRENDON and ryan. Oh and I don't know where pe-" he was cut off by someone opening the door shouting.

"GOOD MORNING IDIOTS" the man shouted.

"And that's Pete" Andy said laughing as Pete walked over sitting down. Wow this man was godlike his brown eyes and tanned skin worked so well. The way his body looked as well man I wish I wasn't gay sometimes I mean he is probably straight.

"Oh fresh meat" Pete laughed as he shook my hand. holy smokes his hands were soft. This is gonna be a long day.

 


	2. the boy over the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like this so far?

*patricks pov*

the day dragged on. but it didn't help that he guy Pete was in all my classes. I couldn't help myself but look at him. I mean he is cute. Damn Patrick he's probably straight. it was last period music. we had just had lunch and were walking inside as we sat down. we where late about a half a lesson late. and of course I had to sit by Pete. why was the only seat available by him?

"Patrick you in there" joe asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"yeah I am sorry must of zoomed out" I blushed.

I asked you when's your birthday?" he asked again

"oh its in...a month today.." I said kinda confused

"oh cool" he said

"and you're gonna be 17" he asked

"yeah" I said as I sunk in my chair. all I want to do  walk home now and go to but no I have to meet my mums friend and her son from over the road. could this day get any worse. The bell went and I got my bag, exchanged numbers with everyone and let the school gates. finally I was alone. well I thought I was.

"hey Patrick wait up" I heard Pete shout. god was he following me. I turned around to see him running to me. my heart melted as he caught up to me.

"hey Pete" I say as we walk.

"hi tricky" he laughed causing me to blush. god his laugh was so nice. we walked down the street and continued to talk about hobbies and interests. we surprisingly had a lot in common.

"so where do you live" he asked as we walked onto my street.

"oh just there" I pointed to my house. he looked at me with once we got outside.

"listen trick I know we just met but. I really like you. I mean your cute and you've got everything" he said so fast it was hard to understand,

"Pete I-" I was cut off by our lips crashing together. this couldn't be happening he was amazing. I blushed hard as we pulled apart.

"ill um.. see you tomorrow" I said putting my hand covered with my sleeve up to my mouth biting it to try not to show any smiling.

"yeah ill text you" he smiled as I walked into my house. my first kiss was outside my front door with a guy I just met. But it felt so right. I closed the door,

"hey mom I'm back" I said as I walked into the kitchen to see her icing a cake. I walked over and put icing on my finger and ate it.

"how was school make any new friends, tell me all about it" she said smiling. see my mom was brave she cared a lot. when I came out to my parents my dad went mad and he abused me. my mum divorced him and then we moved here.

"well um I made a few friends called, Joe ,Andy, Tyler, Josh, Ryan, Brendon" I blushed "and Pete" I smiled

"is this Pete guy special Patrick" she smirked

"he has beautiful tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes which works well with his dark brown hair" I smiled.

"I love having a gay son sometimes. you'll have to invite them all over sometime so I can meet them and see if his Pete guy is actually as pretty as you say" she smiles as there's a knock at the door.

"that should be them" my mum says rushing out and walking to the door.

"hey guys come on in and meet Patrick" my mother says smiling. I just sit n the counter eating the left over icing when Pete walks in. I blush and Pete's starts to laugh as my mother walks in. she looks at me then at Pete and then with out thinking says.

"oh this is the beautiful guy you fancy" and walks out to see Pete's mum.

"so um Patrick you fancy me" pete says walking over and putting some icing on his finger then eating it.

"maybe" I say confident.

"well lets see if that works. I mean would you like to be my boyfriend patty cakes" my heart sped up.

"y...yes please" I stutter.


	3. silence..

 

Patrick pov

After Pete and his mum leaves, I find my self upstairs in a corner. I hold my legs up to my chest trying to keep calm.

_YOU DON'T DESERVE YO LIVE_

_YOU'RE A LONER_

_GO DIE_

I hear the same words in my head repeatedly. Why did my dad hate me? Why is being gay a curse for me? Why...why. I sit there. Door locked. Knees tucked into my chest. Head resting on them. Crying. I'm weak. I'm useless. I grab my phone hoping to get help. I don't know my new friends well. What if they hate me for who I am.

I grab my phone texting Pete telling him in sorry. I put my phone down. BUZZ.....BUZZ....BUZZ. My phone goes. Just a reminder to show how I can't get help. I stand up and make my way to my bathroom. BUZZ....BUZZ....BUZZ. My phone repeats. I need to do this. My mum can be happy. Pete can get better. I wont go noticed. I'm a nobody. I'm useless here. I shut my bathroom door.BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ. my phone goes.

Once I shut the door it stops. Silence. I open my photo frame on the counter to see my razor blade still there. I hide them from my mum. She would be mad if she saw them. I hold one blade to my wrist. Its my punishment for being in this world. I place the blade on my wrist clench my fist and glide the blade along my white bruised skin. I hear knocking downstairs.

He's here.. I have to end this. I know I have to. I put my blade to the side. Standing up. I feel the blood fall on my wrist. It hurts. Its bad. Its refreshing. I do this to make me forget about my problems whilst the pain lasts.

I walk to my cabinet. I spot my pills. I had, had bad insomnia from the abuse my dad did, causing horrific nightmares. I hold the bottle. Opening it. Greeted with the sight of red and white capsules. I pour five into my hand. This is enough to end the suffering. I hear banging on my door.

He's close. I throw all the pills into my mouth holding then before thinking. Goodbye. I left no note. I sigh soon after swallowing my dose. I walk to the tub. And sit in it. Smash Door one is open... I hear the door knob rattle before shouting again. Crying. Fear in the voices. My vision goes blurry....black dots... SMASH.. Door two open. The end... I see two figure rush in. My mother screams as Pete notices me. I can't move I feel nothing. My vision goes black. "don't go I love you. We love you" I hear a voice before...

Silence....

 

 

 


End file.
